Black Rainbows Soundtrack
I'm currently working on a playlist/soundtrack for songs that have fitting lyrics for this RP. (Read: Not character themes - that will probably be on a different playlist made specifically for them.) Asterisks mean it's pending removal. Nothing is set in stone yet, so if you feel a song should be added (or removed), leave a comment and a reason below (bottom of the page)! Trying not to let the song count exceed 16 by the way - I want this to be average-lengthed. (; This will probably be constantly updated, so stay tuned~ Rexcalibur 12:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Track List #"Black" - The Birthday Massacre #"Fireworks At Dawn" - Senses Fail #"Uprising" - Muse #"Faster" - Within Temptation* #"Tainted" - Celldweller #"Bye Bye Beautiful" - Nightwish #"Bite to Break Skin (The Legion of Doom Remix)" - Senses Fail #'"Black Rainbows"' - Velvet Acid Christ #"Trap Doors" - Broken Bells* #"Midnight" - The Birthday Massacre #"Where Is The Edge" - Within Temptation #"Storm to Pass" - Atreyu #"Vermillion Pt. 2 (Bloodstone Mix)" - Slipknot* #"Red" - The Birthday Massacre* #"Hell's coming with me" - Iris #"There is no god" - Velvet Acid Christ Song Meanings 'Black' A creepy but soothing instrumental. 'Fireworks at Dawn' "So what if you did something wrong? Find someone who hasn't." Letting go of the past and moving on. 'Uprising' "Come, let the revolution take its toll; if you could flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that we should never be afraid to die." Overcoming all obstacles and emerging victorious against all odds. 'Faster'* "I can’t live in a fairytale of lies." Refusing to give into lies and scars of the past; moving on as rapidly as possible. 'Tainted' "Another secret's been kept and left her tainted." Someone's downfall or tainting. Also has a fairly creepy opening/instrumental reminiscent of this RP. 'Bye Bye Beautiful' "Jacob's ghost for the girl in white Blindfold for the blind Dead siblings walking the dying earth Noose around a choking heart Eternity torn apart So toll now the funeral bells" "Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become only pawns in the game? How blind can you be, don't you see? You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting." 'Bite to Break Skin' "Eyes shot from constant visions Angels are rendered useless Good has lost its heart" Struggling to see the truth in faith (in himself, religiously, etc.). Refusing to give into the pain. Pretending to be "stoic" and unaffected, but being beaten down deep inside. 'Black Rainbows' The namesake for this RP. 'Trap Doors'* "Walk out before you make it worse on yourself." Making a move, making a break, and moving on. 'Midnight' "When all that you know has fallen behind you, It's not the past that you're afraid to see. There's nobody here, and no one to find you; Tonight is forever." 'Storm to Pass' "I'll be watching, waiting, tremble, shaking. Will the storm pass over us today? Will lightning strike our sins away?" Waiting for the storm to pass over and take their sins along with it. Things worsen. Some "battle scars" are seen, some are hidden. The future looking bleak. Can't hide from one's own sins and past. 'Where Is The Edge' "Where is the edge of your darkest emotions? Why does it all survive? Where is the light of your deepest devotions? I pray that it's still alive." Refusing to give in, especially into fear. The light of one's deepest emotions and devotions remains hidden; actions are justified, however wrong they may seem. "So much more that you've got left to fight for." 'Vermillion, Pt. 2*' "She is everything to me The unrequited dream A song that no one sings The unattainable She's a myth that I have to believe in All I need to make it real is one more reason I don't know what to do" Clinging onto someone who doesn't exist. The tone/instrumental to this song is somewhat reminiscent of the atmosphere of the RP. 'Red'* Another creepy but soothing instrumental. I thought it'd be cool to start and end the playlist with similar songs and tones. :D Might replace with another instrumental (too much TBM?), or a calm song. 'Hell's coming with me' Quite calm and sentimental with a hint of tragedy in its poetic lyrics. 'The Art of Breaking apart' Far too much Velvet Acid Christ. But I feel this piece is emotive which then progresses onto a sinister and condemning feel as the track moves forwards.